Akatsuki en la Desesperacion
by Q a r o o l i n a a
Summary: Akatsuki tiene una gran aventura, Romance, Drama, Comedia , Et O O.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe pues este fic es 100% mio, lo e publicado en Forosdz 8D

Espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

No es otra parodia de Akatsuki  
Capitulo 1

Era una cálida y horrenda mañana como cualquier otra  
Tobi: Deidara-Sempai despierte  
Deidara: Mami 5 minutos mas y destruyo Konoha  
Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico y despierta a Deidara-Sempai  
Deidara: TOBI!!! Son las 3 de la mañana Largo de aquí  
Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico y solo quería despertar a Deidara : c  
Deidara: Tobi porque no vas a despertar a Sasori ¬¬  
Tobi: Esta bien

TOBI SALIO DEL CUARTO DE DEIDARA

Tobi: Tal vez desperté a Deidara algo tarde

EN EL CUARTO DE SASORI

Tobi: Sasori-Dana abra la puerta  
Sasori: Que rayos quieres Tobi  
Tobi: Quiero jugar a la casa de Dora con usted  
Sasori: Porque no te lanzas por la ventana ¿  
Tobi: Si Dana –se lanza por la ventana-

CON PEIN

Pein: Que hermoso día Gente muriendo, Tobi inconsciente y Orochimaru invalido  
-se levanta y va a la cocina

EN LA COCINA

Pein: Esa raza ¡!!  
Todos-Pein: ¬¬u  
Hidan: Que fumaste Pein?  
Pein: Que no puedo ser feliz? Solo por que Kisame sea deforme no me convierte en la victima  
Kisame: Pensé que me amabas ¡! –Se fue corriendo y se tropezó con Tobi-  
Pein: Y dices que yo soy el fumado  
Hidan: Que hay de desayunar  
Kakuzu: Mierda con huevo  
Hidan: Rayos sabes cuánto odio el Huevo  
Konan: Pein necesitamos ir a comprar víveres  
Pein: Pero tenemos a Kisame en casos extremos  
Hidan: Sabes que odio el pescado  
Zetsu: Hermosos días *_*  
Hidan: Ahora sí que te inyectaste ¿  
Zetsu: Encontré una página en internet donde publicas tus máximos secretos  
Pein: Cual ¿? ¬¬  
Zetsu: No es  
Kakuzu: Cobran ¿?  
Zetsu: No al contrario ellos te pagan  
Konan: Y Kakuzu  
Kakuzu (en la sala con una laptop) Hola  
Hidan: Por Jashin, Como llegaste allá ¿?  
Kakuzu: La magia de los Fics

LLEGA SASODEI DIGO SASORI Y DEIDARA

Deidara: Mm tengo hambre Konan dame de comer!!  
Konan: ¬¬ te lo haría pero no hay víveres  
Sasori: Pein ¡!! La alacena esta bacía  
Pein: Mm tendremos que ir al Súper  
Kakuzu: NOOOO!! Recuerdan la última vez

FLASH BACK

Pein: Otra monedita, Otra monedita –montando el caballito-  
Kakuzu: NOO ya van 782478248742387 veces que te has subido  
Pein: HASLO!! –Activando su Rinnegan-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pein: Es que era la máxima atracción  
Tobi: HOLA!!!! –ENTRANDO A LA SALA-  
Deidara: Noo ya llego Joda ¡!!  
Tobi: Oigan Tobi es un buen chico y vio a quísame llorando y cortándose las venas con una lechuga D:  
Deidara: Sigo esperando mi desayuno!!  
Pein: Necesitamos ir Kakuzu  
Kakuzu: Iremos pero a una más barato haber esta… WALMART…NO….SORIANA….NO…….LA TIENDA DEL TIO PANCHO…..NO a ya se hay que ir a Waldos!!!  
Sasori: Esa tienda es para gente de bajos recursos económicos  
Kakuzu: Y ¿  
Sasori: Y la gente que vive en la miseria ¿?  
Pein: Dejen de pelear okey iremos a Waldos pero eso queda en Konoha así que iremos disfrazados para que no nos reconozcan  
Tobi: Tengo una idea Pein se disfraza de Sasori, Sasori de Hidan, Hidan de Kakuzu, Kakuzu de Kisame, Kisame de Itachi, Itachi de Zetsu, Zetsu de Konan y Konan de Deidara  
Deidara: Tobi necesitamos que no nos reconozcan ¬¬


	2. Complicaciones y Dudas ?

Capitulo 2 Complicaciones y Dudas

Pein: Ya ves lechuga carn vora para que le dices a Kakuzu de esa pagina Zetsu: Queria saber que se ciente que te aprecien T_T (Se va la Luz)  
Pein: Kakuzu !  
Kakuzu: Hidan !  
Hidan: Zetsu !  
Konan: Sasori !  
Sasori: Deidara !  
Deidara: Kisame !  
Tobi: Tobi Todos-Tobi: Pein: Kakuzu pagaste la luz Kakuzu: Emm le dije a Hidan que la pagara Hidan: Zetsu tiene el resivo Zetsu: Konan limpio el patio ella lo tomo Konan: Sasori lo tomo prestado Sasori: Se lo di a Deidara Deidara: Estava viendo Art Attack y vi la pecera de Kisame y lo meti hay Kisame: Yo pens que era alimento o*_*o Pein: _ mm sin luz y sin viveres que sige que nos embargen la casa DIIING DOONG Deidara: Yo abro =)  
?: Hola me llamo Manuelillo Deidara: Jijiji Manuelillo: Callate o sino vete olvidando de tu cara Deidara: Hump O.o pase Pein: Quien es ese ?  
Kakuzu: EL BANCO !!! sale corriendo, agarra su triciclo y se va-  
Manuelillo: Bueno por falta de pago les embargare este cuchitri Pein: Y donde viviremos ?  
Konan: Y los muebles ?  
Sasori: Y los videojuegos?  
Deidara: Y el Coche de tus sue os que no tenemos ?  
Hidan: Y mis rosarios?  
Kisame: Mi pecera ? Tobi: Y Tobi ?  
Itachi: VOLVI!!! Entrando con unas maletas a la cueva-  
Kisame: Itachi !  
Itachi: Kisame !  
Salen corriendo como la t pica escena de la predera Kisame: Itachi !  
Itachi: Kisame !  
: Itachi pasa a Kisame y abrasa a una l mpara Kisame: =T_T= Porque nadie me ama se va a cortarse las venas con una lechuga-  
Manuelillo: bueno vengo a embargar la casa tienen 10 minutos para abandonarla o hacer una pago de 67268324764326732487 Pesos con efectivo o con tarjeta

DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE KAKUZU

Kakuzu: -se voltea del triciclo- hay mi 3er coraz n X_X ______________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Pobres : La nueva amenaza vive en una caja

Pein: Recojan sus cosas nos vamos de aqu !  
Todos: Porque?  
Pein: 1ra Kakuzu tiene el dinero y se fue 2da no tengo tanto dinero y 3ra Quiero una galleta Konan: Saquen todos su dinero Pein: -Saca 500 pesos-  
Konan: -Saca 200 pesos-  
Sasori: -Saca 150 pesos-  
Deidara: -Saca 10000 pesos pero su mano se los come- No Manolin no te lo comas !  
Hidan: -saca 100 pesos-  
Itachi: -Saca Arena-  
Kisame: -Saca 50 pesos-  
Tobi: -Saca .00000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000.9 centavos- Yupi Tobi!! es rico Zetsu: -Saca a Iruka de su boca-  
Iruka: -MAMI- Zetsu: No esto no Saca una tarjeta de cr dito- tengo todos mis ahorros aqui Tobi: Mira un trosito de pl stico lo toma y lo habienta por la ventana-  
Pein: TOBI ! NO!!

SE ASOMAN AVER SI NO LE PASO NADA

Zetsu: Sigue intacta

PASA UNA BICI PERO NO TOCO LA TARJETA

Todos: Uff

EMPIEZA A LLOVER

Todos-Pein: Has que pare !  
Pein: okey para la lluvia-

LA TARJETA SE CUBRIO CON UNA BOLSITA DE PAPAS

Todos: Donde sali la bolsita de papas ?

Tobi: HOLA !!!!! agarro la tarjeta de cr dito- el trosito de pl stico esta embrujado no le pasa nada!! ,

TOBI SE PREPARA PARA LANSAR LA TARJETA LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE

Todos: NOO!!!

TOBI LA LANZA Y CAYO A 5 CM DE EL

Todos: Uff Kakuzu: -llegando con su triciclo- Hola amigos ! Todos: Cuidado con la tarjeta ! O.o Kakuzu: Cual tarjeta ? la atropella- Todos: Atr s !  
Kakuzu: Atr s ? da reversa a su triciclo- Todos: NO LA TARJETA !  
Kakuzu: WOW un trosito de pl stico por que no me lo dijeron Todos: Tarjeta: X_X Manuelillo: Ya pasaron 10 minutos, SEGURIDAD !!

SEGURIDAD LOS SACA DE LA CUEVA

Itachi: Genial , acavo de llegar de mis vacacione y lo primero que encuentro es desastre !  
Pein: Itachi!! Esta hablando con el carrito de helados Itachi: Mm me enga aron usaron un super yutsu para enga arme, a mi nadie me enga a Deidara: Santa no existe !  
Itachi: QUE!!! PRIMERO EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES DESPUES EL CONEJO DE PASCUA ! SANTA SII EXISTE Todos: Pein: Sera mejor reubicarnos Kakuzu: Hola a todos ya estacione mi carro y tome cursos para no ser tan taca o Kisame: Deja veo cuanto efectivo tengo para reubicaros Sacando su monedero- Upps se me cayo una moneda Kakuzu: NOO!! Vuelve Petrolina Sigue a la moneda-

LA MONEDA SE CALLO POR LA ALCANTARILLA

Kakuzu: NOOOO!!! TORITO !  
Todos: Kakuzu: ni me importava solo los estaba provando Zetsu: Bueno y donde nos reuvicaremos?  
Pein: Pues amenos de que quieran dormir con Orochimaru tenemos que conseguir un lugar Kakuzu: Bueno yo tengo una hermana, y pues ella vive en Konoha Sasori: QUE!! Nosotros en Konoha ? Naaa Konan: Pero es nuestra ultima esperansa Pein: Hay 3 opciones Kisame: 1ra Trabajar hasta tener una posici n agradable econ micamente Hidan: 2da Pedir limosnas de 8 a 12 de Lunes a Domingo Sasori: 3ra Quedarnos con la hermana de Kakuzu Tobi: (CON VOS ESCALOFRIANTE) hay una 4ta opci n Konan: Cual Tobi: Cometer un Homicidio tocando un piano de forma fea- Todos-Tobi: TOBI!  
Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico y vio que todos ten an obciones asi que Tobi pens hacerlo Kakuzu: Piensas ?  
Deidara: WOW un avance cient fico !  
Tobi: SI ?  
Deidara: No

CONTINUARA..... 


End file.
